Wilson Holiday Stories 2014
by WilSon Holiday Stories
Summary: Stay tuned for Wilson Holiday story posts during the month of December!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings readers and writers! We'll be posting Wilson Holiday Stories again this year, however we won't have the detailed posting schedule as we have in the past. That means:

WRITERS - from December 15-31, submit your winter holiday stories to AVeryMerryWilsonHoliday at yahoo dot com. We'll review and post as they come in. Please check your work as much as possible as Tonya and I have less time this year to beta/edit. No min or max length. Story just has to focus on Sonny & Will during the holidays around Christmas.

READERS - make sure to set up your notifications so you hear as soon as a new story is posted. There may be one in a day or more, or one a week, we won't be sure how it will work until stories start coming in. Stay tuned for updates!

Thanks everyone and Happy Holidays!

Jen & Tonya


	2. Chapter 2

_**December 23rd brings us this amazing story by my dear friend (and partner in crime) Tonya. Enjoy! And please give her some review love.**_

**A/N: I have to thank one of my absolute best friends Laura Dimmett for the idea for this story, for her constant encouragement, and also her ninja editing skills. Without her, this story would never have been born. I love ya Laura! I wish every one a very Merry Christmas, and a blessed New Year. Much love to you all! Tonya **

* * *

><p>"Our lives are constantly in turmoil, since you started with this magazine." Sonny shouted. He was trying to keep his voice even, but it was becoming more and more difficult. "Can't you see that, Will?"<p>

"It's always the same argument with you." Will said throwing his hands up in disgust. "Nothing I ever write is going to make you happy, Is it?"

"Not as long as you insist on writing about our friends and family." Sonny agreed, glaring at Will. "It's not healthy, and it's tearing us apart... Besides it isn't like we need the money."

"What you really mean is that I should be content to be married to JACKSON KIRIAKIS because you have money, and just let you support me..." Will flung the words at him... He was so angry, he was practically screaming. "You want to feel like I NEED you, isn't that what this is all about?" He went on... "Well I have a news flash for you... I DON'T NEED YOU... NOW OR EVER!"

Sonny's eyes widened and his response stuck in his throat as he took in Will's angry outburst.

"Sounds to me like you would be better off without me... that way I won't be causing turmoil in your life." Will finished, before tearing the door open and rushing out.

Sonny stood rooted to the spot. He was in shock. He wasn't sure how long he would have stood in that very place if Arianna hadn't started to cry in the next room. Sonny went into the nursery and picked her up. He settled into the rocking chair and cuddled his baby girl in his arms.

"Ari, I just don't know what is going on in Daddy's head. If only there were a way that he could see that I don't care what he does... I just hate seeing him hurt and estranged from the people that he loves... and even if he doesn't need me... I need him."

Will rushed out into the cold night air, realizing too late that he had forgotten his coat. He wrapped his arms around himself as tightly as possible and trudged through the snow, moving in no particular direction.

His mind was a complete blur. With all of the arguments he and Sonny had been through in the last few months, it seemed as if they were at odds more than they were happy. All he wanted was for Sonny to be proud of him.

His thoughts took a turn toward the other people he had seemingly let down - the hurt in his mother's eyes as she had read the article he had written about her, the anguish that had been reflected there when she realized that all of EJ's and her problems had been put on display for the whole town; Grandma Caroline, telling him that he had made his decision and that now the only thing to do was to be a man and accept all of the consequences.

He even went as far back as remembering the day his father had finally accepted that he was gay... Yes, he had learned to live with it, and he had even found a way to be happy for Will, but the only thing that registered in Will's mind in that moment was the keen disappointment his dad had exhibited during that time.

Will was busily searching his mind... Was there anyone, even one person that he cared about, that he had not disappointed at some point in his life? He was beginning to wonder if everyone wouldn't be better off if he had never been born.

Will was so caught up in his thoughts that he was not paying a lot of attention, as he made his way through the square. He stepped on a small patch of black ice and went sliding. He tried in vain to maintain his balance, but found himself on his back, banging the back of his head on the split bricks of the floor.

He blinked a couple of times, before the darkness closed in on him...

* * *

><p>Fluttering his eyes open, Will felt like he was in another place... at another time... Yet somehow he was able to watch as...<p>

_Sami rushed around in the apartment. She fidgeted with the dinner ware that was laid around the table, arranging and rearranging it. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner with a few gifts strewn around the bottom. The doorbell rang, and Sami smoothed her dress one last time before crossing the room and pulling the door open. Carrie and Austin stood on the other side, and Sami stepped aside to allow them into the apartment. They piled gifts onto the small chair that stood by the tree, and Carrie gave Sami a small hug and stepped aside as Austin did the same. The wistful look that Sami cast in Austin's direction would have been hard for even a stranger to misread. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Austin had always been aware of Sami's feelings; she hadn't done much to hide them in the beginning... and it didn't look like _

_she ever would._

_"So... Where is Lucas?" he asked breaking the tense silence in the room..._

_" Oh..." Sami said... "Umm he ran to the store for last minute gifts." Sami said._

_"Really?" Carrie asked, surprised. "Almost everyone is closed today." _

_Sami nodded... "I know, I tried to tell him." She finished lamely, all the while fuming to herself that she had to make excuses for him. There was another knock on the door, and Sami pulled it open. _

_A beautiful blonde with dark blue eyes breezed in, barely acknowledging Sami, "Daddy" she said giving Austin a warm hug. "Mom" she said hugging her quickly. _

_"Hi to you too, Aubrey, " Sami said sarcastically swinging the door closed. Sami went back to fidgeting with the table as Austin and Aubrey talked animatedly. Sami couldn't help but think that Carrie had the life that she was supposed to have. _

Will tried and tried to figure out what was going on, but he could not make it add up. Sami's apartment wasn't right... and besides that, why wasn't she at the mansion.. and where was EJ? What were Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin doing in Salem... and where did Aubrey come from? Why was she calling Austin and Carrie "Mom" and "Dad"

_The door swung open, and Lucas stumbled through it. "Look who I found down stairs." He said. He moved aside as Marlena and John made their way in. _

_"Wonderful.. so great to see you...'" Sami said. "Mom.. we are soo happy to see that you brought him along." she said, unable to say her stepfather's name. _

_Lucas surged across the room, and he grabbed her arm... "Can't you be civil?" he hissed. _

_"OH shut up." she hissed back. "Can't you be sober for once? " she said, snatching her arm out of his grasp... "Besides you brought them here... you be nice to them." _

What's with Mom... Will thought. Grandma and John and she have been good for a long time now... "MOM" he said, but no one paid him any attention... "MOM!" he said a little louder. He was so confused.

"They can't hear you, you know." came a sing-song voice behind him. Will turned around to see a young beautiful girl. "Who are you?" Will asked. "I am Grace, your sister." she answered... "But today, I am also your guardian angel."

"I don't understand what is happening." Will said to her.

"Well you were wondering if everyone would be better off if you had never been born, were you not?" she asked. When Will nodded his admission… she continued… "Well this is your chance to find out." She motioned for him to direct his attention back to the scene before him.

"Austin and Carrie were married all of those years ago, and from their love came Aubrey. Aubrey though is a very spoiled young woman…she resents Abigail and does everything she can to make her life miserable. Today she is harboring a secret that is going to change a lot of lives… You would be surprised the changes that can be affected with one small variation in history. For instance, you were never born, so Sami never got over the feelings that she has for Austin, and she lets him know that she is interested at every opportunity. As you can imagine that does not sit well with Carrie or Lucas. Poor Lucas is very aware that she has never been truly happy with him; therefore he drinks away his pain most of the time. In fact that's where he was when Carrie and Austin got here. Much of his time is spent at the pub or a local dive… attempting to keep the loneliness at bay."

"NO" Will denied vehemently "He quit drinking a long time ago!"

"Yes, he did." Grace agreed. "He quit drinking years ago, because he wanted be a better father to his son. But, you were never born... remember."

_There was another knock on the door, and it was opened to allow Jennifer, JJ, and Abigail to enter. Abigail was pulling a very uncomfortable looking man behind her. There were hugs all around, and everyone shuffled around the table. The morose group suffered through the uncomfortable meal and then gathered around the tree in the living room. Lucas went to the kitchen on the premise of getting the egg nog. He pulled a bottle from the back of a cabinet and took a couple of long swigs of the deep amber liquid, then proceeded to fill his glass over half way full, before adding a little eggnog to the top. He filled the rest of the glasses and stumbled to the living room with the tray. He was so unsteady on his feet that the egg nog was sloshing everywhere. He set the tray down and grabbed the glass with the darker liquid, downing most of it in one gulp. _

_Sami looked embarrassed as she passed out the rest of the glasses then did her best to redirect the attention of all of her guests. She raised her glass in toast. "To friends and family.." "Here, Here.." Came the replies as the glasses clinked together... _

_Abigail cleared her throat before taking a sip... "We have an announcement!" she said excitedly.. All attention turned to her, and she threw her hand up, effectively putting the diamond ring adorning her finger on display... "We are getting married!" she cried... A loud gasp from the other side of the room had everyone turning to see the ashen face of Aubrey... as she dropped her glass, shattering it on the floor... _

"_You Bastard!" She cried, glaring at Ben. "You lied to me…..You promised that you were going to marry ME." _

_Jennifer looked at Aubrey, "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked the distraught girl…. looking between Aubrey and the shocked face of her own daughter. _

_Ben was shaking his head and looking at Aubrey with a pleading look in his eyes. _

"_Oh Yes..." Aubrey said snidely… "I think that your perfect little fiancé has a right to know the truth…. Don't you?" _

_Abigail turned to Ben. "What in the hell is she talking about?" _

"_You see…" Aubrey sneered "Ben and I… well…. We are , are having a baby." She lay her hand across her abdomen, bringing attention to the gentle swell of her stomach. "Isn't that right, Ben?" _

_Ben reached out to Abigail, grabbing her hand…. "Abby, it was a terrible mistake.." he began. _

_Abigail recoiled from his touch as if she had been burned. "Don't you dare touch me." She cried. "You will never touch me again." She took the ring off and tossed it in his face before running out the door, slamming it behind her. _

Will shivered… "Poor Abigail…" "Aubrey seems like a b…." he thought better of what he had been about to say… "Well… mean spirited, I guess"

"Yeah, poor Abigail" Grace agreed. "Unfortunately for her, things aren't about to get any better." "Come on Will, There is more that you need to see."

Will turned and followed her from the room. It seemed only a second went by before they entered another room across town.

They were in the Kiriakis mansion. In the living room, that held so many memories for Will. He remembered many, many wonderful times he and Sonny had shared in this room.

_Maggie was busily passing out presents to everyone. There was chatter and laughter all around. Parker, Daniel's son, was sitting on the floor playing with a toy train. It seemed that for the group of them things could get no better. _

Maggie passed Sonny a brightly wrapped package, drawing Will's attention to his husband.

_Maggie handed Sonny the package and went on passing more presents along to their recipients. Sonny was sitting awfully close to another dark haired man. He had a sad wistful look on his face as he watched Parker playing. _

Will had seen that look on Sonny's face before… as they has passed the pet adoption event in town square, when they passed the Ice Cream parlor the month that they had been training for the 10K run last year… Sonny was longing for something.

_The man beside him pushed the present farther into his hands. "Hurry up Sonny, open it so we can get the hell out of here." He said harshly. "I have got things to do, " he said, pulling his phone from his pocket and looking at the time. _

"_Babe, it's Christmas" Sonny said looking at him, searching his eyes. "What would you possibly need to do that is more important than being with family?" _

"_Just hurry the hell up," he said nastily… _

Will's stomach twisted with nausea at hearing his beloved husband calling someone else 'babe.' "Who's that man with Sonny?" he asked.

"Oh, him,That's his husband, Paul." Grace answered.

"Why is Sonny with him?" Will asked.

"Well Why Not?" Grace answered…

"Because He seems like a jerk." Will countered…

"Well, sometimes the people we love can be jerks…. And besides brother dear, you were never born." She reminded him yet again.

_Sonny sighed and tore the wrapping from the gift in his lap and lifted out a beautiful photo album. It was meant for treasured family photos. Unshed tears gleamed in his eyes. _

"_This is beautiful, Maggie." Sonny said. "Thank you so much." _

"_I thought it would be perfect for you this year, especially with the coming addition to your little family. We are so excited for you to bring that baby home." _

"_WHAT?" Paul said, jumping to his feet. "What the hell is she talking about?" he said accusingly at Sonny. _

_Sonny looked guilty. "Well Babe, Merry Christmas… I was going to wait until we were alone to tell you but… I have asked my dad to start looking for us a surrogate. Hopefully very soon, we will be having a baby." _

"_NO SONNY! I have told you a million times, that is not what I want. That's the last thing in the world that I would want." Paul denounced. _

"_But, Babe." Sonny started. _

"_No." Paul said "This is not up for discussion…. I will not budge on this, I do not want a kid tying me down…I mean seriously…What else do you want? Haven't I already given up enough for you? My career… basically my whole life, EVERYTHING that was important to me is gone…. Because of you. I am not giving up my freedom to at least go out and live by having a bunch of snot nosed kids trailing behind me everywhere. Now you just DROP it, Sonny. I mean it. I am going to the car, if you are expecting to ride with me then you better be in the car in 5 minutes," he said as he left the room. _

_Sonny watched helplessly as Paul stormed from the house. To his horror, his eyes filled with tears, and he was hard pressed to hold them back. He turned sheepishly, gathering his belongings quickly. "Thank you everyone for the lovely gifts, sorry for the interruption. "Merry Christmas… " he managed before he darted out the door. _

_Adrienne followed him… "Baby, Wait ! Let me come with you," she called. _

"_No, Mom," Sonny insisted, "That will only make things worse." _

"_He should treat you better," she said. _

"_This is my fault. Mom, I should have never tried to surprise him. Not with something this big" Sonny said. _

"_Jackson Kiriakis… Don't you dare take the blame for this," she said, "This is not your fault." _

"_I've got to go Mom." Sonny said, turning and hurrying toward the car. _

_He sat silently as Paul drove across town… Once they were back to the apartment building where they were living, Paul pulled up in front of the door and waited for Sonny to get out. _

"_Aren't you coming in?" Sonny asked. _

"_No." Paul said coldly. "I don't even want to look at you right now." _

"_Paul, I love you please… we need to talk about this." Sonny insisted. "I'm sorry I tried to surprise you." _

"_Just go." Paul said… "There is nothing left for us to talk about." _

_He waited long enough for Sonny to get the door shut before he sped off into the night. _

Will watched Sonny trudge up the stairs with a very heavy heart. He could see the despair in his eyes as he dropped to the couch, his head in his hands. Will wanted to go to him… to comfort him.

_The doorbell to the apartment rang. "GO AWAY!" Sonny shouted from his perch on the couch. _

_But instead of leaving, the door opened and Victor Kirikias walked in. Sonny sighed in exasperation. "Come on Uncle Vic, I really don't want to hear it right now." "I already know what you are going to say." _

"_No Sonny, I don't think you do," he said taking a seat beside Sonny on the couch.. Sonny promptly got up and started pacing. _

"_This is all my fault." Sonny said, automatically defending his husband. _

"_No, Son, it isn't your fault." Victor said. "Maggie wanted me to tell you how sorry she is that she caused problems for you." "And I wanted you to know that I am here today out of love for you, but there are things that you need to know, Things that cannot be kept from you any longer." _

"_What are you talking about?" Sonny asked. _

"_I just don't want to see you give up on something that you want, as much as you want this child, for someone that isn't worth it." Victor said. _

"_Just say it already." Sonny said "Whatever it is… let's get it over with." He was resigned to hear whatever it was the older man wanted to tell him. _

"_I am going to let these speak for themselves…" Victor said pulling a manila envelope from his jacket and handing it to Sonny. "I'm sorry, Son." He said as he walked out the door. _

_Sonny stared at the door for a minute before pulling the stack of photos from the envelope with trembling hands. Sonny's face crumbled as he took in the images of his husband kissing another man… and the images did not stop there… the following pictures were of Paul in various states of undress with this other man… hitting the sheets with him… a few pictures further, was proof that there was not only one other man, but several others. Apparently his husband wasn't picky. _

_Sonny collapsed onto the floor, the pictures cascading from his fingers, creating a sickening collage around him. Loud sobs tore from his throat… Sonny's world was crumbling around him. _

Will had never seen Sonny so broken. His heart was breaking right along with Sonny's, and it was killing him not to go to him and comfort him.

He turned to look at Grace… "Why is this happening to him?" Will asked. "Why is he with someone that is such a jerk?"

"Well," Grace started. "They met several years ago, and they had a brief "secret" relationship. Then they met again when Paul came to town to have surgery on his shoulder. Paul wanted to continue where they left off…. Sonny refused to fall back into that kind of a relationship. At the time, Paul fancied himself in love with Sonny. So to make a long story short… Unfortunately for Sonny, Paul came out of the closet, and around the same time the baseball team he was playing for acquired a new pitcher, so they let Paul go. Now, Paul blames Sonny for every bad thing that has happened in his life, and he is convinced that if Sonny had just had a secret relationship with him and not made him come out to the world as being a gay man… then none of the bad stuff would ever have happened and he would still be playing major league baseball. Meanwhile Sonny was thrilled when he and Paul got married, and all he wanted was to somehow have a family. Sonny has wanted a baby, or a child for almost as long as they have been married, probably even before that. It's really too bad that Paul does not share that wish… Sonny would make a great father… Don't you think?"

"Sonny is a great father to Arianna, he is more than I could have ever asked for, for my little girl." Will said "But even as much as I know he loves her, a part of me has always felt guilty for tying him down with my responsibility." He confessed. "I felt like I was saddling him with a child." "It never occurred to me that he could actually want a child, without being forced into a readymade family."

_Sonny's body shook with the sobs wracking his body; he was curled into a fetal position on the floor. _

"So tell me…." Grace said… "Do you still think everyone would be better off if you were never born?"

* * *

><p>"Sir" a male voice called to him… "Sir, Can you hear me?" came the gruff voice again…. Not nearly as nice as the Angelic voice he had become accustomed to…<p>

Suddenly a bright light was flashed rudely into his eye as someone pried first one eye open, then the other.

"Can you hear me, sir?" asked the man again.

Will's eyes shot open, "What happened?" He asked…

"You took a nasty fall on the ice, and hit your head." The man answered him. "I am Dr. Downey.. I am covering the emergency room tonight. Can you tell me who you are?" he asked.

"Will Horton." he answered. Will pushed himself up, swinging his legs off of the table… The Dr rushed to steady him, grabbing his arm. "I'm fine," he said remembering Sonny… He had to get to him, he couldn't rest until he had Sonny in his sights, and made sure that he was okay.

"Mr. Horton, lie back down. You aren't going anywhere right now." Dr Downey insisted. "I cannot let you leave until I at least get an x-ray."

Will, laid back against the stretcher… "I am going to set up some tests for you sir, then I will be right back to get you," he said as he left Will in the room alone.

Will watched him go, then pushed himself up into a seated position and then stood… he took a couple minutes to get his balance and then crept out of the room and past the deserted nurses station. He had never been so grateful that the hospital had left him in his slightly damp and cold clothes.

He felt a little light headed, but he fought through it and hurried toward the apartment, hoping that he would find Sonny there… He would deal with all the other problems tomorrow…. Right now all that mattered was getting to Sonny and making sure that he was okay.

As he stumbled along the street he found himself praying. "God please, just give me another chance…. Don't let me be too late. I do need Sonny; I do need my little girl… Please God just give me a chance to make sure he knows the truth."

Sonny must have been rocking in that chair for the better part of the night. He held his baby girl on his lap, thanking God for her calming presence in his life… for something to ground him now, especially now when he felt that he was going crazy. He knew from experience that Will needed to blow off steam.. That was his "Sami Brady" way… And God help him… Sonny even loved that part of him. He looked down at Ari…. "I promise you baby girl…. I will never give up on your daddy." He eased up and tucked her into the bed, pulling the covers up over her, before tiptoeing out of the room and pulling the door closed.

He looked at the clock and it was after midnight, officially Christmas, and Sonny hated the fact that he was standing there wondering if Will was coming home…. He should never have pushed him so hard about the writing.

Sonny went to the bedroom, and opened his bottom dresser drawer, he pulled the one gift that he had managed to keep a secret from the back of the drawer. Will was always like a kid at Christmas, usually there wasn't an object left unturned. The small black velvet box fit in his palm perfectly, he opened the hinged lid and looked at the contents for the one hundredth time. He wondered if the gift was too corny, maybe a little too much for a man, He had actually used some of his contacts and had this particular item crafted especially for Will. It reminded Sonny of a Pandora charm, just decidedly more masculine. It was a pen carved from 24 kt gold, trimmed in white gold. Sonny wanted to write a letter to go with it... something in his own words explaining to Will, the pride that he took in Will's work. He was proud of Will and he deserved to know that. It was killing Sonny that Will questioned it at all, but it was true that 99% of their disagreements had centered around his writing. He resolved that he was going to try to be a little easier on him, but at the same time, he was worried about the effect of all this stress was having on his relationships of the people that he knew Will loved.

He pulled out a card and began to write… **"My dearest Will…."** He wasn't exactly sure how to word the thoughts that were tumbling through his mind. **"I don't say it nearly enough, apparently I am not very good at showing it either, and that is a failure on my part. I must apologize for my shortcomings. If Love could be measured by time, then time would have no end, and if pride could be measured by distance, the farthest Star would not be far enough."** Sonny bounced the pen against his lips… **"Just saying I love you… never seems to be enough. I have said it soo many times, that by now I am not sure that you understand, what I really mean when I say it. How can so much feeling and so much adoration, fit into three little words? But until I find some other way… 'I love you' will just ****have to do. So no matter how many times I say it, please never doubt the sincerity of my words, for you are my life- the ruler of my heart and the center of my world. If there is one thing you should never doubt it is my love and my pride in the man that you are, the man you have always been, and the man that you will become. Love, Sonny" **

He read over the card once… then once again. He was satisfied that he had said everything that was on his heart…. Even if it sounded sappy and silly. He put the card inside the envelope and sent up a silent prayer that Will would not laugh at him. He sat there holding the card, and the gift… Praying that Will would hurry home.

A little later the apartment door banged open and Sonny heard Will bellowing through the apartment. "Sonny… Sonny..."

Sonny heard the panic in Will's voice and jumped up, hurriedly laying the gift aside. He rushed into the living room. "Will? Are you okay?"

Relief flooded through Will at the sight of Sonny... He looked well, not at all like the grief stricken image that was burned into his brain. He looked around the apartment, everything looked familiar to him... Arianna's favorite blanket tossed over the arm of the couch gave him a special sense of peace.

"Sonny..." Will whispered... He looked around the apartment... "What...Where...He isn't here?" he asked.

"Who?" Sonny asked... "What are you talking about?"

Will looked at Sonny again..."Nothing... Nevermind" He said as he closed the space between them.

Will grabbed the front of Sonny's shirt pulling him closer. "I love you Sonny." He said "And I lied... I do need you... I am nothing without you." He slid his hands up the front of the shirt, over his broad shoulders, one hand stopping at the nape of his neck, the other continuing up, his fingers tangling in the silky stands of Sonny's hair. Will covered Sonny's lips with his own, teasing the seam of his lips, until he was granted access. He plunged his tongue inside Sonny's mouth, pouring all of his pent up emotion into the kiss.

Sonny's arms came around him, his hands resting on his hips, in their familiar way. Will started walking forward, maneuvering Sonny backwards until he was once again in the bedroom.

Will's lips left Sonny's, finding their way to his neck, his fingers pulling Sonny's shirt aside, his tongue licking a hot path down across his collar bone.

"Ummm Will?" Sonny moaned… "Where were you?" He whispered, while moving his neck to the side to give Will better access to his skin.

"Doesn't matter." Will answered never moving his lips from Sonny's skin…

"Will… I…" Sonny started….

Will pulled back and looked at Sonny, placing a finger over Sonny's lips… "Shhh" he said… "I will tell you everything later…. Right now… I just want to be as close to you as humanly possible…. Okay?"

Sonny nodded… as Will's free hand traced the skin around the waistband of his pajama pants.

He reached for Will's shirt, grabbing the bottom of the shirt, pulling it over his head. "Will, your shirt is freezing." He said.

"Yeah, a little!" he said giving Sonny a smile… "Help me out of the rest of them?" he asked.

Sonny immediately spurred into action, quickly unfastening his pants and shoving them from his hips. Will toed his shoes off and used his feet to finish getting his jeans off. His fingers immediately reaching for the ties that were holding Sonny's pants on his hips.. He pulled it loose and let the pants slide down, before shoving Sonny back onto the bed. Crawling over the top of him.

"Sonny…. I. love. you." He whispered…. Punctuating his words with kisses.

Sonny pulled him down until their bodies were flush against one another, rolling him over. He sat up straddling Will at the waist. "I love you too, Babe," he said… "There aren't even enough ways to show you how much I love you."

Will rolled his hips suggestively underneath Sonny…. "Well I can think of one way for you to start." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asked bending to brush Will's lips with his own, teasing him. Will's hands grabbed his head holding him in place, kissing him again. His tongue licked across the seam of his lips, before moving inside and exploring his mouth. His hands abandoning their position, traveling over Sonny's body, grazing his back, his fingers tracing his sides, his thumbs memorizing the dips and ridges of his abdomen, as he has a million times before.

The moan of contentment that escaped Sonny's lips, was music to his ears… His hands continued their journey south, moving the other man's briefs out of his way. Will bucked his hips, dislodging Sonny from his position, using his momentum to roll Sonny back to his back. He quickly scampered off of the bed and discarded his underwear before urging Sonny to raise his hips so that he could help him do the same.

Will climbed back onto the bed crawling up beside Sonny. Kissing him fiercely, closing his eyes against the pleasure of Sonny's fingers gliding over his skin…. "Ummm, Tonight you're mine." Will said grabbing Sonny's hands and bringing them over his head. He held them in one of his hands, then placed his free hand on Sonny's chest, tracing the muscles, and the planes, brushing his fingers over his nipples. Sonny licked his lips as they hardened into little buds, watching closely as Will's eyes turned a shade darker. Will's hand reached the bottom of Sonny's abdomen, his fingers playing through his goodie trail before wrapping around Sonny's cock, making a fist, stroking him. He aligned his body to Sonny's getting as close as possible.

Soon Sonny's hips were bucking under his ministrations. "Will…" he groaned loudly… his fists tangling in the sheet beside him. Milky white drops of pre cum leaking from the tip… Sonny clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his impending climax…

Sonny felt Will's excitement against his leg. "No.. WILL…" he ground out. "Stopp" Sonny managed.. "I want…"

"I know." Will acknowledged "I got you, Babe." He said moving his fist from Sonny's shaft, coating his fingers with the cream that had spilled from him. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the salty liquid from his fingers. "Mmmmm" he hummed his pleasure.

"Will… " Sonny whimpered… struggling to get his hands from Will's grip. Will pressed a kiss to his lips, before moving south… Will positioned himself between Sonny's legs, bringing a pillow with him, urging Sonny to lift up, so that he could place it beneath his ass. Will blew a warm steady stream of air across Sonny's shaft. He grinned when the muscles of Sonny's abdomen rippled from the exertion of holding himself in check. Sonny reached behind him clasping his fingers around the headboard until his knuckles turned white. Will pushed Sonny's legs up, exposing his most sacred place to Will. He slid his finger over Sonny's entrance, circling him, before he leaned down and lightly ran his tongue across the same path. Sonny's hips bucked wildly at the first touch. "More!" Sonny gulped out…Will complied moving forward brushing his nose along Sonny's sac before flattening his tongue against the sensitive entrance to his own personal heaven. He took his time, preparing Sonny well before pressing a finger inside of him, curving it to make sure he was teasing his sweet spot. Touching, gently brushing, but never giving him the exact pressure that he needs. He slid up Sonny's body as he continues to move his finger in and out before adding another, stretching him.

He was so near climax himself he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Just being with Sonny in this way was enough to have him on the edge of his control. Sonny writhing beneath him was enough to have Will squirming himself. He reached to the side table and grabbed the bottle that was always there, squeezing enough out to coat himself, making sure that he would not hurt Sonny. He decided that he would forgo the condom for tonight, he couldn't even stand the thought of the thinnest barrier between them.

He guided himself to Sonny's entrance, pushing inside slowly. "Yesssss.." Sonny hissed. Will hooked his arms around Sonny's knees pulling them up farther, beginning a punishing rhythm, he poured every ounce of love and adoration in to every thrust. Sonny's arms were around him, his hips moving in perfect sync with Will's.

Will changed his angle, adjusting his hips just a fraction, connecting with the perfect spot that drives Sonny insane, pushing him toward his climax… Sonny's back bowed, arching off of the bed from the pleasure coursing through his body… His own cock was weeping, his cum pooling on his stomach, running in rivers, blending in with the sweat pouring from his body. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his screams of pleasure.

Will was fast reaching his breaking point. Sonny's muscles were clamping down on him, tugging him ever so close to his climax. "Sonny!" Will ground out. "Are you… close?"

"Ummmm" Sonny agreed, sinking his fingers into the muscles of Will's biceps. Wrapping his legs around Will's hips, riding out the storm he was creating.

Will pumped into him, losing himself in his pleasure, his strokes becoming clumsy and uneven… He felt Sonny's release painting his stomach. The scalding heat surrounding his cock, Sonny's muscles milking him, had Will pouring himself into Sonny, screaming his name, he collapsed over him…

Will lay sprawled across Sonny, as his breathing slowly regulating back to normal, he clung to him.

"Wow" Sonny whispered… "That was… different, babe."

"Hmmm?" Will asked sleepily.

"Just intense…" Sonny said "You aren't usually soo…. Aggressive." He finished, moving from under Will and getting a warm cloth to clean them up with. He cleaned Will and then himself and pulled Will back into his arms.

Will settled against him with his head pillowed on Sonny's shoulder, and Sonny wrapped his arm around Will, cuddling him close. They drifted into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

><p>Will slipped out from under Sonny's arm, pressing a kiss to his chest before easing off of the bed, trying not to wake him... He went to the bathroom... and then decided to check on his baby girl. Will crept down the hall and looked in the crib at his daughter. His heart was full of love and thanksgiving as he gazed upon her sleeping figure... He stood there, unable to move for a long while, whispering a prayer of gratitude.<p>

Streaks of silver began to filter into the room, the dawn was creeping in. Soon enough his girl would be wide awake and racing down the hall proclaiming it time to open all of the presents. Santa had indeed visited their house while they slept and they were all abundantly blessed. Will backed away from the crib, wanting that last little bit of alone time with his husband. He made his way back to the bedroom, intending to climb back into the bed... but a glimmer of early morning sunlight caught his eye. It was gleaming off of an object laying on the dresser on Sonny's side of the room. Unable to help himself he walked over to get a closer look. Will picked up the box and held it up in the dim light of the room... Suddenly he felt like there was a vise around his heart. He moved to sit it back on the dresser but noticed the card underneath it... It clearly had his name scrawled across the front of the envelope. Will picked it up and tiptoed out of the room, taking one last look at Sonny before moving into the living room. He flipped on the lamp and pulled the card from the envelope. His fingers caressed every word as he devoured them. He may be the writer in this family but Sonny could slay him with his written declarations of love. Tears spilled from his eyes, running in rivets down his face...

"Will?" Sonny whispered... Will looked up to see him, his shoulder resting on the door jam. A sob broke from Will's throat...and Sonny went to him. Dropping to his Knees in front of the chair... "Will?" he asked again...

"Later, I will explain everything….I promise" Will said, dashing the tears from his eyes… "But for now, I want to go to mass, and spend this day with my family."

Sonny nodded, holding him close for a few minutes before he pulled back… "So you like the gift?" He asked, unable to help himself…

"I love it!" Will said honestly. "Almost as much as I love you…" he whispered.

Both men hurried to get Arianna dressed.… Rushing around, and despite the commotion, they managed to get to Mass with 5 minutes to share.

Will watched as Adrienne took Ari from Sonny's arms and she and Justin cradled her between them on the pew. Lucas came forward offering Sonny a hug and then Will.

"Merry Christmas, Son" he said.. "Your mom asked me to remind you to send her pictures of Ari opening her gifts."

"Of course!" Will said, gazing upon his dad… A little more tension, tension that he hadn't known he was harboring, left his body, as he saw for himself that his dad was just as he should be. "Excuse me dad." He said, "I just need to light a candle for Grace."

"Yes, that is a great Idea." Lucas said…. "Her absence is still an imperfection in our lives, and I suspect it will always be that way."

"It will," Will agreed… "But Grace is just fine," he said smiling at Lucas.

Will made his way to the altar, lighting a candle… "Thank you Grace!" he whispered…. "Thank you for giving me my family back… Thank you for reminding me that Love is the most important thing in life."

"And so it was…. That an important lesson was learned by all… LOVE is the most important ingredient in any relationship…. More so than anything else."


	3. Chapter 3

_Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! So happy to be posting this delicious story by Amy for us to enjoy today. -Jen & Tonya_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap on a cracker batman. I would just like to say how sorry I am that it's been years since I've posted anything. Real life has been quite a pain lately!<strong>

**Many many thanks to Jen and Tonya for their efforts in bringing this badassery together. You ladies are the bee's knees, elbows and toes. ;)**

**This OS is set in the ITF (Into The Flames) universe. ITF is a multi-chapter fic under my account iheartcsinewyork, so meander on over there if you haven't before. (Self promo is one of my few talents).**

**However, this will make sense as a stand-alone. I mean, really, it's just PWP, as I'm prone to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Frick.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Really? Must I? If you're here, you know what you're in for…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sonny, I swear to the high heavens if we are late to this party I am going to kill you. And then bring you back to life just so I can kill you again." Will glanced at his watch for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.<p>

His boyfriend didn't respond and Will resisted the urge to release a scream of frustration.

"Jackson Kiriakis. So fucking help me…"

Will's sentence ended abruptly the moment his man came into view.

"Well, are we gonna leave or what?" Dark eyebrows raised in amusement and Will nearly socked the good looking Greek.

"Goddamn baby, you clean up real nice." Will swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as he drank in the sight of his firefighter clad in a button down and tie. The jeans he wore hugged him in all the right places and then some.

Sonny smirked, loving the effect he had on the blonde, "You think so?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up. You know you look good."

Stepping towards the smaller man, Sonny backed the boy up until he was pressed against the bedroom wall. Will's pupils dilated and his breathing picked up, "Son?"

"Shhhh." Pressing a hand to the wall on either side of Will's head, Sonny dipped down and captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss.

Melting against the hard body, Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and reciprocated, murmuring whispered pleas against the full lips.

Sonny suddenly detached his lips and turned on his heels, "We don't wanna be late, now do we?"

Will groaned loudly and reached down to adjust himself, "Fucking tease."

The dark eyes were alight with mischief, "Just. You. Wait."

Shaking his head, Will headed for the entryway and grabbed his jacket, sliding it on over his own button down.

His boyfriend followed suit and before long, the couple was finally ready to head out the door. Lacing his fingers through Will's, Sonny led the blonde down the long hallway to the elevator.

"Have I mentioned how much this means to me? That you're willing to put up with these idiots I work with…" Sonny trailed off at the look of surprise that flashed across Will's face.

"Of course I want to go. Baby, this is who you are. I wouldn't miss it."

Sonny grinned and pressed a fast kiss to Will's lips, "You're perfect."

Will rolled his eyes as he punched the down arrow on the elevator panel, "No, I'm not. But I know this means a lot to you and in turn, it means a lot to me."

Sonny tightened his grip on Will, "I know you've met a few of the guys, but just don't take anything personally tonight, okay? They love to give me shit and I don't want you to get hurt because of something one of them says. You're everything I've wanted, you know that, right?"

Will's eyes raked over Sonny's body, reading the nervous energy, "Sonny? What is going on? Seriously, you're starting to worry me."

The elevator dinged and the couple stepped on. Sonny jammed the ground floor button in and turned to face the blonde, "Nothing is going on. I just haven't ever brought anyone to a holiday function before and I just, uh… I'm really scared they're gonna be assholes and I don't want to lose you. And oh god, this is a bad idea. We can just go back upstairs and I'll do dirty things mmpprh…"

Sonny's rant was swallowed by Will's lips as they pressed against the taller man's mouth.

Feeling the firefighter relax into the kiss, Will poured his heart and soul into the touch. His fingers dove into the dark mane, drawing a moan from between the full lips.

Breathless, the duo separated and Sonny flashed a wicked grin, "If you kiss me like that every time I get nervous… damn babe."

Will raised his eyebrows, "Don't flatter yourself sunshine. I just needed to shut you up and I figured you'd enjoy that more than my hand over your mouth."

Sonny smirked, "I know something I'd like in my mouth."

Will snorted, "You are ridiculous."

The elevator doors slid open and both men hustled out, rushing towards the truck that was covered with a light layer of snow.

Sonny opened Will's door and helped the blonde hop in, slapping the firm ass once, or twice, for good measure.

Will laughed loudly, glad to see that the brunette was finally relaxing and starting to have fun.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Sonny quickly started the vehicle and backed out of the parking space.

After twenty minutes of ridiculous holiday sing-a-longs, Sonny pulled into a large parking lot adjacent to a massive brick building.

Killing the engine, Sonny turned to face the blonde once more.

"Are you sure about this?"

Will rolled his eyes and cupped the strong jaw of the worried man, "Sonny, I love you. Okay? Nothing they say is going to change that. Kapish?"

Brown eyes widened in surprise at the mention of those three little words, "You what?"

Grinning, Will lightly traced the curve of Sonny's chin, "You heard me crazy. I'm so in love with you."

Sonny launched himself across the seat and covered Will's lips with his own, pressing insistent kisses to the pliable mouth.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Each word was followed by a kiss that left Will breathless.

Will lightly pushed on the sculpted chest and Sonny settled back on his side of the truck. There was a beat of silence and Will wanted to ask the obvious question but Sonny beat him to the punch.

"Oh, and Will?" The blonde in question turned towards the dark haired beauty.

"Hmmm?"

A megawatt grin spread across Sonny's face and he ran his fingers through his messy hair before leaning towards the man in the passenger seat, "I kinda fucking love you too."

Will exhaled loudly, unaware that he'd even been holding his breath, "Yeah?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah."

The couple made a move to reattach themselves at the lips, but were interrupted by a knock on the window. Sonny's head dropped and he groaned as he pushed his door open, "Whatdya want Dom?"

The cheeky firefighter grinned, "Thought I'd point out that the windows are starting to fog up and your captain is about to walk right on by here. That's all."

Will blushed furiously and quickly opened his side of the truck and hopped out, not giving Sonny the time to argue.

Sonny scrambled out as well, clicking the lock and shooting daggers at the blonde who was still just pleased as he could be.

Dominic held his hands up in an innocent gesture and Sonny flipped him the bird before rushing around to meet Will. Sure enough, a few moments later, his captain walked by with his wife and their four children.

Mrs. Quinn smiled, "Sonny, so happy to see you here."

His captain nodded, "Merry Christmas son. Who's this?"

Will's knees shook unsteadily and he laced his fingers through Sonny's gloved hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Will. Will, this is Captain Quinn and his wife Charlotte and their kids."

The older couple smiled and their six year old daughter's eyes widened as she whispered loudly to her mom, "Mama, he's cuuuuuute."

The comment broke the ice and everyone laughed as they made their way to the station. It was decorated with red and white lights, casting a festive glow on the group as they walked through the doorway.

Will took a moment to admire the place in all its glory. It was a truly gorgeous building, but he knew there wouldn't be a tour today, too many people to see and meet. His stomach twisted slightly but he shook it off and flashed a wide smile at his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Sonny whispered the words, his lips hovering near Will's ear.

Will nodded as he shrugged out of his coat and draped it over one of the empty chairs. Sonny did the same and Will admired the way he moved, so confident and sure of himself and goddamn if it wasn't one the sexiest things about him.

A small blonde woman appeared and nudged Will playfully on the shoulder, "Stop drooling honey."

Will startled momentarily until he saw who it was, "Callie! OH thank god."

The receptionist smile and wrapped Will in a hug, "Good to see you sugar. Glad K finally decided we were all worthy enough to meet you."

Sonny pressed a hand over his heart, "I'm wounded. You've already met him. I don't see why you should be hacked off about this."

Will held up his hands, "Now, now. It's Christmas y'all. Behave yourselves."

Both of them grinned and Callie launched herself at Sonny, "Merry Christmas asshat."

Sonny gave it right back, "Merry Christmas dipshit."

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You two are worse than an old married couple."

Callie grinned, "He brings out the worst in me, what can I say?"

Sonny laughed and reached for Will's hand, unwilling to go another minute without touching the blonde in some capacity.

"Sorry Cal, but it's time for Will to meet the family."

The blonde nodded in understanding and she flashed a smile of sympathy to Will, "Good luck sweetcheeks."

Will groaned, "Does everyone think I'm terrible or something? Y'all keep wishing me luck."

Neither responded to Will's question so Sonny just started leading him away from Callie and towards a large group of guys.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Will had been introduced to what felt like, a hundred and twenty different people. There were far too many names to remember, but damn was he trying.<p>

"Sonny, I think I need a break. I'm starting to go into information overload. Where's the bathroom?"

Nodding in understanding, Sonny stood and silently led Will out of the crowded room.

Sighing in relief, Will cherished the absence of sound in the hallway.

Flashing an apologetic smile, Sonny continued to walk, "We can leave if you want to."

Will shook his head, "No no no. I'm fine, I just needed a second. It's hard being the only one who doesn't know everyone."

Sonny sighed as he pushed open a door that was marked with a sign reading Restricted Access: Do Not Enter.

"Erm, Sonny… this isn't the bathroom."

A flash of danger flitted across the handsome face, "No?"

Will looked around, "Where are we?"

"One of the equipment rooms, I figured we needed a moment or two to ourselves."

The blonde sighed in relief, "God damn I fucking love you."

Sonny's face lit up, "Say it again."

Will grinned and he repeated the words, "I. Love. You."

Shaking his head, Sonny looked over at Will, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

Loud voices passed by and Will froze in place, unsure if there would be a penalty for the brunette if they were discovered.

Sonny held a finger up to his lips and grinned devilishly. Will's eyes widened in surprise, "Here? You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Again, the firefighter didn't speak. Instead, he pushed Will against one of the concrete walls. His lips brushed against the shell of the blonde's ear, "Think you can be quiet for five minutes?"

Will smirked, "You think you can get me off in five minutes?"

Sonny bit down on the delicate flesh, drawing a tortured whimper from Will's lips, "I know I can."

Fumbling fingers reached for the buckle of Will's belt, snapping it open and popping the buttons on the skintight jeans.

Dropping to his knees, Sonny drug the denim down over slim hips, giggling softly as his eyes landed on the present that was laid out in front of him.

Will's hands moved on their own, complete and total habit by now. They sunk into the dark hair, beckoning the firefighter forward.

Wasting no time, Sonny went to work, determined to make good on his statement. His tongue flicked out, seeking the first taste of the heated flesh.

He was rewarded with a soft moan from the blonde, along with whispered praises, "God baby, that's good."

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Horton, I'm gonna have you screaming my name in approximately 120 seconds."

Will's response was to dig his fingers even deeper and push his cock down Sonny's waiting throat. Will groaned, setting a brutal pace for the man who was currently down on his knees.

Sonny bobbed his head, swallowing the perfect cock repeatedly like it was something he was born to do.

Biting his lip to silence his cries, Will threw his head back in pleasure, wincing as it made contact with the cold, hard wall behind him.

Sonny's hands joined the party and Will's knees nearly buckled.

One hand wrapped around the base of Will's cock and the other moved further back, teasing the entrance of the blonde boy.

Will gasped, "Sonny!"

Pausing for a moment, Sonny looked up and smirked, "Fucking told you."

Will rolled his eyes and nudged his cock back against Sonny's waiting lips, "Get to work firefighter."

Sonny moaned around the hard flesh, sending a shock of vibrations through Will's entire being.

"Sonnnnn. Fuck yeah baby. Swallow it."

Once more, Sonny moaned, loving the profanities that dripped from his boyfriend's lips.

Will continued to drive in and out of the warm cavern, nearing his release.

"Baby. So close. Do it."

Knowing exactly what Will was wanting, Sonny relaxed his throat and focused on breathing in and out through his nose. His hands moved to the front of Will's thighs, a safety feature they'd perfected.

Will's hands tightened their grip and he pressed forward, feeling the head of his cock slip down into Sonny's throat.

"Fuck. Sonny. So fucking good. So goddamn good baby."

Sonny's nails dragged against the skin of the blonde and Will groaned, "Gonna. Babe. Please."

Jerkily nodding his head, Sonny gave Will the green light he'd been searching for.

Falling over the edge, Will's release spilled into Sonny's waiting throat and the brunette swallowed repeatedly.

Will pulled out and whimpered as Sonny's teeth grazed the overly sensitive head.

Sonny smirked, "I know a little pain goes a long way for you babe."

Will groaned and nodded, "You're a fucking vixen, you know that?"

Shrugging, Sonny stood and pressed kiss to the blonde's swollen lips, "I try."

Will's tongue peeked out and swiped against Sonny's lips, tasting himself and Sonny all at once.

"Fucking hell, you're hot."

Will winked, "I try."

Rolling his eyes, Sonny pressed one more kiss to Will's lips, "I love you."

Grinning, Will bent over and tugged his jeans up, attempting to look as if Sonny hadn't just given him one hell of a blow job, "I know. And I love you."

There was a knock at the door and this time a familiar voice piped through, "Sonny Kiriakis, get your mouth off of his dick or so help me god."

Will gasped and Sonny waved him off, "It's just Drew. He doesn't know anything. Although, if your face stays that red, he just might."

Shoving the brunette, Will ducked his head, "You know I can't help it."

Grinning, Sonny wrapped his arms around the blonde, "I know. It's adorable."

Pushing the door open, the couple was greeted by a shit-faced Drew, "Ahhhh, I knew you two lovebirds would be in here grinding sausages."

Sonny winced, "Jesus man, could you be any more crude."

Drew's eyes narrowed, "I could if you wanted me to."

Will held up his hands, "No, that's not necessary."

The shorter firefighter smiled, "Merry Christmas you filthy animals."

Sonny sighed, "How long have you been waiting to say that."

Drew pointed a slender finger at the brunette, "365 fucking days."

Will laughed, "Well Merry Christmas Drew."

Holding up his drink, Drew's voice raised, "See, now he's nice. Why can't you be nice too."

Sonny gestured to the glass, "I'm sure I'll seem nice after a few more of those. Now scram, I need to show Will something."

Drew giggled, "Is it your...? Cause I bet he's seen it before."

Sonny shoved the shorter man, "Get lost dude."

Drew disappeared and Sonny grasped Will's hand.

"C'mon. There's one more thing I want to show you."

Will followed eagerly, not quite sure what to expect. When they neared one of the giant ladder trucks, Sonny paused and pointed to a sprig of mistletoe that was hanging from one of the mirrors.

Will grinned, "You're so cheesy."

Sonny's grin faltered for a moment, "Is that a good thing?"

Will tugged on Sonny's tie and leaned against the shiny truck. The firefighter fell against the blonde, pressing against him in the most delicious way possible.

"It's a very good thing. Merry Christmas love."

Sonny's glance lifted and he smiled, "Merry Christmas indeed."

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_OMG. So many thank yous to the lovely ladies who put this together. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Kwanza and Hanukah and all those holidays to all of you. I'm in a car right now headed to the airport and I literally finished typing this on my phone. Basically, I'm just a mess._

_Love you all bunches and bunches. Hope you enjoy my addition to this collection._

_Xx_

_Amy_

_P.S. you know I had to... don't forget to leave a little love. For everyone involved with this!_

_P.P.S. Santa forgot to deliver a firefighter Sonny to me. Silly ole man. Maybe next year!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm technically a few days late. My apologies. But my muse didn't wake up until yesterday. Anyway, enjoy this last installment of our Wilson holiday stories. I hope everyone had a wonderful December and a happy new year! All the best to each one of you in 2015! -Jen_

* * *

><p>"Happy New Year, Sonny."<p>

"Happy New Year, Will."

The exchange was followed by a chaste peck on the lips, and the couple quickly returned to what they were doing prior to the annual ball drop on TV. Will resumed typing; working non-stop on the secret article he'd been writing. Sonny picked up the last of Arianna's toys and glanced up to see confetti raining over the hordes of kissing couples ringing in the New Year. The mood in Will and Sonny's apartment couldn't be farther from the joyful festivities happening as the clock struck midnight in New York and all over the world.

It was amazing how much had changed in the last year. Sonny remembered vividly how Will had raced across the club to kiss him as they rang in 2014. Their life held so much promise. They were living together with Gabi and Ari, all getting along so well. Will was an amazing Dad. Sonny fell more and more in love with him every time he saw his boyfriend holding his little girl. Any doubts he had about being in a relationship with a new father disappeared the minute he saw Arianna's face. She shared the same vibrant blue eyes as her Dad, and Sonny's heart melted whenever he looked into either pair.

Now, they were married, Gabi was in prison, and the two of them worked full time and raised Arianna. Sonny's first club was successful, though he was afraid that might change with all the issues he'd been having at the new location. Will was thriving as a writer...well, at least he was here in Salem. Life had taken some unexpected twists and turns, but they were still together, still in love, and still committed to each other forever. At least that's what Sonny hoped.

"Shouldn't you go to bed, Will? You've been up late writing every night this week. Remember we promised to make the rounds with Arianna tomorrow since she was sick on Christmas. I don't want you to be cranky." Sonny said it with a wink and a smile, but Will still had his nose buried in this laptop.

"Hunh?" Will mumbled without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Never-mind," Sonny decided against repeating his thoughts for fear that it might anger Will. So much set him off lately. "I'm going to check on Ari one last time and then go to bed. Are you going to stay up?"

Will glanced up at his husband and forced a smile. "Okay. I'm going finish this section and then I'll be in. Thanks for dinner tonight, Sonny. It was nice spending time with just the three of us. I know Ari's still a little young to understand, but she did have fun learning how to blow that whistle." His smile turned more genuine as he talked about the apple of his eye.

"I know," Sonny smiled back and shook his head. "I'm hiding that whistle by the way, or we'll never have a moment of peace again. Once she got the hang of it, she wouldn't stop!"

Will chuckled at the shared memory. "Good call. We can bring it out again next New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, unless we happen to accidentally lose it," he joked. The two laughed together out loud for a few seconds before the apartment once again grew quiet.

"I should get back to writing." Serious and distant Will returned. Sonny had hoped for just a moment that maybe they would talk. Maybe they'd agree on a New Year's resolution to be honest with each other and to promise to set aside time for them as a couple. But that didn't happen, and Sonny didn't have the energy to start another conversation that would most likely turn into an argument. It was after midnight and between work and family, he had a full schedule tomorrow.

"Okay, Will. Don't stay up too late." Sonny turned towards the bathroom.

"I love you," Will said from the living room. Sonny peeked out of the hallway to look at his husband. The words were sweet, but as Will typed away, it was clear there wasn't much feeling behind them.

"Love you, too," he responded to the back of Will's head and resumed his walk to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, he popped his head into Ari's room to make sure she was still sleeping soundly. There she was, their precious little girl, curled up with her blanket in the far corner of the crib. Her blonde curls, in tight ringlets from her earlier bath, were long enough that they brushed her shoulders and framed her chubby pink cheeks.

Sonny knew that he could stand there looking at her for hours. In fact he probably had done that many times before. She was such an angel. Being with her and her father made him happier than he'd ever been. Despite the hiccup they were experiencing in their relationship right now, Sonny knew that it was only temporary. Will and Ari - they were in his life forever. A slight pang of fear made his stomach lurch, and he quickly dismissed it. There was no way he and Will wouldn't stay together. No matter how tough things got.

Sonny closed Ari's door softly and headed into their room, making sure the baby monitor was on and up loud enough before he climbed into bed. Knowing that Will wasn't there, he didn't even turn over towards his husband's side. The sheets were cold and lonely, and even their heavy down comforter couldn't keep Sonny warm.

He attempted to sleep. Thoughts of the new club, the contract Chad had him sign, the real reason Will came back from LA, and their empty bank account plagued the peaceful sleep he desperately needed. How was he going to fix all of this? Uncle Vic wouldn't give him money, and now Will knew he drained their savings. Though January's rent was paid, that didn't keep him from worrying about where next month's would come from. Not to mention their other bills and groceries. He hoped that Will would get paid soon.

Maybe he should take Paul up on his offer. Maybe taking money from his ex and former lover wasn't as bad as it seemed. Paul insisted he didn't want anything in return. But was that really true? Even during the best times in their relationship Paul expected Sonny to keep quiet. With every stolen weekend away in hotel rooms across the country where Paul played ball, he fell deeper in love and hopelessly ensconced in this doomed affair. Paul said he didn't ask much of him, only that he not talk about their relationship. But to Sonny, that was everything. He had never hidden his sexuality before, and he found himself doing what he swore he'd never do: compromise his values for a man. That's why he ended things. But obviously, from the kiss he and Paul shared at the hospital, they still had some unresolved feelings.

He could just come clean with Will. Tell him about Paul; swear him to secrecy; confess to the kiss and insist it would never happen again. Would he understand? He wasn't so sure anymore after he saw the way Will reacted to Abigail and EJ's affair. Sonny wanted to be honest with his husband, but he was scared. Living together, though hardly seeing each other, was still living together, right? Better than living alone.

Just as Sonny's eyelids finally started feeling heavy, he heard Will's voice in the living room. At first he thought maybe he was talking to himself. But then he heard it. Or thought he did. The name "Paul" was followed by a soft laugh. He could tell Will was trying to keep his voice down, as not to disturb him or maybe his daughter. Sonny held his breath and waited to hear more of Will's conversation, but the apartment was quiet.

"Paul!" Will sounded shocked and laughed. That was so clear that Sonny couldn't deny it any longer. Could he be talking to his Paul? And was it really even fair to still call him his Paul? Sonny's heart started to race at the thought of Will keeping the secret of Paul from him. Could Will be messing around with Paul? Could that be why they were both acting particularly distant lately? Could his husband and his ex be having an affair of their own?

Sonny sat up on the bed, flipped the covers back and pulled the t-shirt he had thrown on the floor back over his head. He was feeling very nervous, but he knew what he had to do. He had to go out there and talk to Will. Before all the secrets and half-truths gnawed away at his soul.

* * *

><p>Will answered his phone on the first ring. He knew it was Paul even though caller ID listed him as "unknown".<p>

Just a few minutes ago Will had gotten a text from Paul asking if he was up. And if he was up, was he available to talk. Will couldn't possibly say "no" to either of those questions. Truthfully he was up; and he welcomed conversation that would take his mind off of the tension in his own household, not to mention the chance that he might just get an additional scoop for his article.

"Are you okay?" he greeted Paul discreetly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I just needed someone to talk to. Are you sure this is okay?" The normally tough professional athlete sounded vulnerable. Even though Will had only known him for a few days, he was worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm still up...in fact I was just thinking about you when I got your text."

"Really? Because I've been thinking a lot about you, too." Will's stomach twisted in a knot. He was referring to the story he was writing about Paul. From the sound of Paul's tender tone, Will was fairly certain that Paul's words had a deeper meaning.

"Okay. I was just, ah...finishing up the article about you for Sonix." He was no expert at flirting, especially when it came to guys, but Will knew he needed to set the record straight regardless of Paul's intentions.

"Oh." Will heard Paul sigh heavily. "That's dedication to be working on New Year's Eve! Didn't you have anywhere special to be?"

"I did." That was sort of true. "We celebrated at midnight, and then I got back to work. This article is due Monday, and I've got a lot of editing to do before it's ready for submission."

"And your girlfriend? boyfriend? is okay with that? I'm not sure I'd let my bo-, ah, significant other work on New Year's Eve." Had Paul started to say boyfriend? Honestly, it didn't surprise him. Will had been getting that vibe from Paul since the first day they met. But to get Paul to actually come out? Well, that would definitely catch the attention of publishers way beyond Salem.

"Well, here I am working. And you're the one who wanted to talk."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah. Way to go, Mr. Writer, keeping me on task."

"You got that right," Will teased.

"Then I'll get right to it. Remember yesterday when you were asking if there was anything I regretted about becoming a professional baseball player...if there was anything I had to give up for my career?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"I didn't give you an answer. And I realized tonight that I hadn't been truthful with you. It's been weighing so heavily on my mind lately." Paul paused. Will could hear the faint sound of footsteps in the background and guessed that Paul was pacing the floor in his hotel room.

"Paul, you can tell me. In fact, why don't we consider this off the record for now?" Will just wanted to keep him talking.

"Yeah, okay."

After a few more moments of silence, Will gently reminded him where he had left off. "So, does this mean that you do feel like you have made personal sacrifices to be the player you are today?"

"Yes," Paul replied without hesitation.

"Paul," Will encouraged gently, "tell me about them." Just then he heard a noise from their bedroom. It sounded like Sonny may be rolling over. Will waited until the sounds subsided. Back to sleep Son, Will thought to himself. Now would not be a good time for his husband to wake up. Not that he was doing anything wrong...he was just doing what any good writer would do for a story, right?

"I've had the chance to meet people from all over the world. I get invited to tons of parties, have access to exclusive events and have no shortage of people - women - throwing themselves at me. No matter how glamorous that seems, it's never been enough. I want substance, I want personality, I want that excitement and comfort you feel simultaneously when you're in love. I had that once. And I messed it up. And that is my biggest regret." Paul's voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm so sorry. How long ago was that, because you still sound quite sad?" Heartbroken even, Will thought.

"Those were definitely some of the best times of my life."

The familiar buzz of the heat turning on filled the apartment. Will wasn't exactly sure what to say next. He wanted to keep Paul talking, but he also didn't want to push him so far that Paul would shut down. "Are you sure it's over? Is there a chance you could get back together?"

Paul laughed. "You're good, Will! As a matter of fact, I have reconnected with this person again recently. I'd like to believe there's something still there between us."

Will decided to take a chance. "Does this person have a name?"

Paul laughed again. "You're not getting that out of me. But I am willing to tell you - and the world for the first time - that this person is a man."

Just as Will suspected. "That had to be really hard loving someone in secret. Why are you coming out now?"

"Because if I have any chance at all with this guy, I can't live my life in the closet. Behind the scenes it was okay, but I hated living a lie, dating women when I had already found someone really special. I'm scared, but at the same time, I'm more scared of losing him again. I want to live my life openly."

It may have been two o'clock in the morning, but Will felt wide awake. Hearing this powerful confession from Paul got his adrenaline pumping. Paul was essentially giving him permission to break the story of his coming out. This guy must really mean something to Paul. Plus, Will knew firsthand how miserable it was to deny your true self. Sonny made him realize that. He felt tears start to well up as he thought about his life with Sonny. They were so lucky to have found each other; so lucky to be able to marry and have the support of their families; so lucky to be raising their daughter in a loving home.

_I really fucked up._ That realization hit Will hard. He could be living his life without the man he loved. Like Paul.

"Well, I think you're incredibly brave." Will really meant that.

"Ha!" Paul scoffed. "It only took me five years and a lost love for me to come out. I'm not sure I'd consider that brave."

"It doesn't matter how you got here, Paul. What's important is that you did. And you're finally ready to live your life honestly."

"Even if things don't work out with this guy, I know I'm making the right decision. I kind of feel better about it already, and your article hasn't come out yet." Will could hear the smile in Paul's voice. That man did have a gorgeous smile, Will admitted. In fact, everything was pretty much gorgeous about the baseball player. And Will didn't feel a shred of guilt recognizing that. He was married, but he wasn't blind.

"So, I know you don't want to think about it, but what will you do if this guy doesn't feel the same way?" Will was asking out of curiosity as a friend, not a journalist.

"Good question. I might just start by asking you out."

"Paul!" Will gasped his name, and it ended up being quite a bit louder than he intended. This article was still confidential, and he could not reveal his subject (not even to his husband) until the magazine released.

"Who are you talking to, Will?" Sonny asked from the doorway. His arms were crossed and his expression cold.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm talking to someone about the article I'm writing." He tried to sound calmer than he felt.

"At two in the morning? I mean I know you're dedicated, Will, but you really should come to bed. Plus, you could wake Ari."

He's right. "I know Sonny. You're right."

"Wait, Will, did you just call someone 'Sonny'?" Paul demanded. Flirty Paul was gone.

"Um, yes." And then Paul and Sonny started talking to him at the same time. "Sonny, Paul, please give me a minute!" Will needed to think, and he couldn't do it with those two barking orders at him.

"Did you say 'Paul'?" It was Sonny's turn to be caught off guard. Now, granted, there were a fair share of Pauls in the world, but it seemed too coincidental that Will was working on a huge article when Sonny's professional baseball player ex-boyfriend named Paul, just happened to be in town.

"I did, but Sonny you can't know any more than that." Will was starting to freak out. He could not mess up this opportunity like he did in Hollywood.

"Sonny? Sonny Kiriakis?" Paul interjected himself into the conversation again.

"What? Yes, that's right. How do you know him?" And just as the words left his mouth, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"He's the guy I'm coming out for Will! He's the one I've been talking about all this time. How do you know him?" Paul yelled loudly enough that Will had to pull the phone from his ear.

Will's heart thumped in his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up. Sonny was the guy Paul loved.

"He is my husband," Will said as his eyes met Sonny's. Another secret. Did Sonny love Paul back?

"Are you interviewing Paul Narita? Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny stalked into the living room no longer caring how much noise he made.

"Why didn't you tell me Paul was your ex-boyfriend? That he came here to get you back?" Will's voice was hard but his expression told a different story. His lips trembled and his face flushed. He was trying to be tough but all he could feel was betrayal and hurt.

"Oh god, Will, I'm so sorry." Paul stuttered and the phone immediately went dead.

Will slowly brought his cell from his ear and into his lap. He didn't even know what to think...where to begin. How had everything gotten so totally messed up? How had their loving, beautiful partnership turned into this web of lies?

Suddenly Sonny was next to him on the couch. "Will, I'm so sorry."

"That's exactly what Paul just said to me," he spat bitterly.

"Will, please don't do that. I couldn't tell you about Paul because I had promised him I'd never out him to anyone...not even my husband. Paul and I were together years ago. I'd meet him in secret in hotels when he traveled for games. I thought I loved him."

"Well, he certainly still loves you!" Will stormed from the couch and moved as far away from Sonny as possible.

"He only thinks he does, Will. It's not love if it's only one-sided." Sonny insisted. Will wasn't convinced, and Sonny could tell he wasn't getting through to him. "Will, I never loved Paul. I didn't know what love was until I met you. You are everything to me, and I would never, ever leave you for Paul."

"You'd never leave me for Paul?" Will yelled sarcastically. "Glad you clarified that. Should one of your other ex-boyfriends come along again, then you might leave me for him...just not Paul."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Sonny yelled right back. If Ari wasn't already up, she would be now.

The couple stood in silence, glaring at each other from across the room. They were at an impasse.

"Da-da, da-da..." floated out into the living room and interrupted their stare down. "Da-da...da-da...da-da."

"Did you hear that?" Will whispered and practically ran to press his ear against Arianna's bedroom door.

"Yeah, I did. Are you sure it's her?"

"Shhhh! I'm trying to hear!" Will pressed his finger to his lips. He opened the door gently and peeked inside.

"Sorry...jeez." Sonny was about to say more but the sweet sounds of Arianna babbling started up again. He joined Will at her door.

"Da, da, da, da..." she sang in her toddler voice. She had her favorite blanket curled in one hand and the other was playing with the slats on her crib. She was completely oblivious to the enormity of the moment. She had no idea that her words touched Will and Sonny so much it brought them to tears. It didn't matter whether or not she was really trying to say "Daddy" or if she was simply stringing non-sensical sounds together. Their little girl was talking.

Will nodded to Sonny and they both crept into her room to get a closer look. As soon as Arianna laid her big blue eyes on Will, she raised her voice. "Da-da!" Will beamed.

And then when Sonny followed Will and stood next to him, Ari repeated the same for him. "Da-da!" She screeched and giggled and raised her arms.

Will and Sonny made eye contact, and all the anger, confusion and hurt from before melted away. It was just the three of them; their perfect little daughter speaking her first words on New Year's day. Those miraculous first words were "da-da". Nothing else in the world mattered.

Sonny made it to Ari first and lifted her into his arms. "Hi my angel! When did you learn to talk?"

"Da da da da da da..."

"That's right! There's your Daddy." Sonny pointed at Will. Will's smile lit up the entire room.

"And there's your other Daddy." Will pointed right back at Sonny.

"I'm sorry, Will. I should have told you about Paul as soon as he showed up in Salem." Sonny nuzzled Ari's curls and gave his husband an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, too. We said no secrets, and I went and did it again. If I had trusted you, none of this would have happened." Will walked over to Sonny and Ari and pulled them both into a hug.

"Da-da. Da-da."

"That's right Arianna, we are your Daddies." Will kissed the top of his daughter's head and then kissed Sonny on the cheek. "We'll always be here for you little girl."

And the three remained in each others arms until Arianna fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, do we need to talk this out Sonny?" Will was in the kitchen grabbing bottles of water. Handing one to Sonny, he joined his husband on the couch.<p>

Sonny twisted the lid off and took a swig. "We do, but maybe it can wait until we've gotten some sleep."

"Okay." Will nodded. "Can you believe Ari?"

Sonny grinned. "That was the most amazing sound."

"Yeah. And she did mean Daddy! At first I wasn't sure, but clearly she said it when she was looking at us. So, she's saying Daddy, right?"

"Definitely Will. Our little girl said Daddy."

Silence filled their apartment, but this time it was far from tense or awkward. It hummed with electricity. Will couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over his sexy dark-haired man. The button down shirt he wore was open at the neck and teased Will with the patch of hair peeking out from his collar. Will knew that the hair on Sonny's chest was soft. He had touched it numerous times since Sonny stopped waxing. He much preferred his husband as the naturally masculine sweet bear he was.

Sonny didn't think Will's eyes could shine any brighter. They glistened with pride and unshed tears. How could he have ever doubted his husband? He was loyal and smart and sweet and beautiful. He and Will had a connection that he couldn't explain. From the first time Sonny saw Will, he knew this was the guy. And finally Will recognized it too. So what was he doing keeping things from Will? Thinking he could keep his past with Paul a secret? Never again. He loved his husband more than anything in the world, and he was going to spend the rest of his life showing him just how much. And he was going to start tonight...well, this morning.

"I love you so much." Sonny kissed Will tenderly. He felt that telltale tingling course through his body as Will's lips moved against his. Will's fingers tangled in Sonny's hair and their chests pushed together. It didn't take long before they were both breathless and their pants were feeling tight.

"I love you too, Son. I hate the way things have been between us lately."

"I know. The ongoing problems with the new club keep distracting me from what's most important." He let his hands fall into his lap. Will reached for them and held them tightly.

"We both let ourselves become distracted. But we can't do that as a way to avoid our own problems. If there's one thing I learned from my mom, it's that marriage is hard. You can handle it one of two ways: you can avoid the truth and run away; or you can buck up, work for what and who you want, and make the relationship work. I'd like us to choose the latter."

Sonny squeezed Will's hands and his face split into an adoring smile. "I agree...let's go with the latter."

Sonny slid his hands around Will's waist and pulled him close. Nuzzling his nose, Sonny whispered against Will's lips. "I've missed touching you."

Will drew in a harsh breath. It had been a while, and his entire body was aching with need. Other than when he was out of town, this was the longest they had ever gone without making love.

Will attacked, pinning Sonny down on the cushions. He showered the brunette with kisses...on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his ears, his lips and finally he put his lips to that patch of hair just under his Adam's apple. It had been beckoning to him all night.

Sonny let out a growl that had the potential of waking their little girl. Thankfully it didn't. It did however successfully awaken parts of him that had been severely neglected. Each of Will's kisses set his skin on fire, burning a trail down his chest as Will slowly opened each button of Sonny's shirt.

"Care to move this to the bedroom?" Will leered suggestively. Without waiting for an answer, he stood from the couch and pulled his t-shirt over his head. It didn't take long for Sonny to follow. Will's naked torso was way too fine to resist.

The two left a trail of clothes into their bedroom arriving at the end of their bed completely naked. "What if Ari wakes up?" Sonny gestured to the baby monitor sitting on the dresser.

"At least now we'll be able to hear her better." Will joked about their daughter's newly acquired communication skills. He let his hands roam from Sonny's face, to his neck and chest, to the dip where hips met thighs and the treasure in between.

"Good point," Sonny choked out as his eyes fluttered closed. "You feel so good."

Will grabbed hold and stroked Sonny firmly but slowly. "I was just going to say that to you."

Sonny chuckled and pushed his husband on the bed. Kissing him passionately, he blanketed Will with his warm body and began to move his hips against Will's. Will cried out and Sonny couldn't help himself. "You like that, do you?" Will could only manage to nod. And then Sonny got serious. "You sure this is okay, Will...that we're okay?"

"Surer than I've ever been." He met Sonny's eyes earnestly. Then he waggled his eyebrows playfully. "I'm glad Ben and T let you have the night off. Now let's ring in this new year right, shall we?"

"Yes! Gosh I love my staff! They're so great. In fact, I love our families, too." Sonny started to get sentimental.

"Yeah, me too," Will impatiently agreed. "But I'm the only one here in this bed right now, so how about you just focus on loving me?"

"Done. And I promise to keep loving you for the rest of our lives."

There he goes again. "I have a big sap for a husband, don't I?" Will teased running his hands down Sonny's back light enough to tease but hard enough not to tickle.

"Oh yes!" Sonny moaned. Will wasn't sure if he was responding to his words or his actions.

"I'm glad we agree! So, my big sap of a husband, how about you make love to me?" Will kissed Sonny's neck and punctuated his request with a squeeze to Sonny's perfectly rounded buttocks.

Sonny pulled back from Will only enough to look him in the eyes. They held each other's gaze as so many feelings passed between the couple - joy, forgiveness, understanding and deep love. Sonny smiled and put his lips to Will's ear. "I think that's a great way to start the New Year."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: this is a one shot story. This is how I see the storyline playing out as it is going on right now. Hope you enjoy it and please give me reviews._**

A Love that Lasts Forever by jmtadych

Will's article was just published. Sonny was shocked to know that he wrote about Paul. He had to admit that it was great article. He now feels it is time for him to tell him about Paul. Since Paul is out he is going to being staying in Salem for a while so he thinks Will needs to know the truth.

Sonny said "I just got done reading your story. It is good. I have something to talk to you about." They sit down on the couch. "I want you to know I know Paul."

"Okay I am sure you do - everyone knows him."

"No Will. I mean I dated him."

"What OMG!" Will was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sonny said "Will you always said you did not want to know about my past boyfriends."

"Yes I know, but I think I should have known since he is here in Salem. I do not know why you did not tell me."

"I just told you and also because I did not want to out him. As you know he is gay and he was in hiding all this time."

Will said "So did u know he was coming to Salem?"

"NO Will I did not."

"Do you still care about him? How long has it been?" Will demanded.

"OKay Will stop with all the questions...I will tell you. Paul and I were dating for over a year. It was secret affair because he did not want to come out. It was good for awhile and then I could not take it. So I made him make a choice, and I guess you can figure how that went!"

Will says "Were you in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Are you still now Sonny?"

"No Will. Do I care about him, yes, I always will. He was my first love. But that is it. I ran into him at the hospital when I was on the supply run and he saw me. I have to tell you that we did kiss..but he caugt me off guard. But that is all. I let it happen but then I told him it could not happen anymore, and I was married and in love with my husband."

"Does he want you back?"

Sonny said "I think he thinks so but I told him more than once that I was happy and with the right person. I told him what we had was in the past and that we could never have that again. I really think he understands."

Will was shocked "I wish you would have told me before I wrote the story."

"Would you have turned it down?"

"No but at least I would have had a better idea."

"I know I should have but you did not tell me who you were writing about."

"I couldn't Sonny that was part of the job."

"I know Will but I really think we need to start trusting each other and telling each other things and know we can trust what the other person tells us."

Will said "I guess you are right. So I do not have anything to worry about?"

"NO! I love you and are with you! It is long over with Paul and I and I am happy with my life."

Will and Snny decided they need to be more open and communicate more with each other. The both kiss. They do not want any more secrets.

Later on that night when Sonny was sleeping, Will got up. He could not sleep. He could not believe what he just heard. OMG what has he done? What was he going to do? He cannot tell Sonny what happen. He would never understand. How could he have done this? He has been regretting it ever since. The only two people who knew were him and Paul. He figured this would be the last secret he would have to keep from him. Will went back to bed feeling like things will be fine. He should have known that his worst nightmare was about to come true.

* * *

><p>Things have been going really well for Will and Sonny. They have been communicating better and had everything figured out about Paul. Things were going well...until today.<p>

Will comes home and sees Sonny sitting on the couch. He can tell something is wrong. "Sonny what is wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

Sonny looks at Will. "Maybe I should show you."

Sonny starts to show Will the picutres of him and Paul kissing. Will could not believe it. He says "Sonny let me explain it just happened it is not what you think!"

"Oh really Will it isn't? It just happend right?" Sonny started to throw the rest of the picutres at Will. "Explain to me why my husband is making love to my ex boyfriend. I CAN NOT BELEIVE YOU DID THIS. YOU RUINED OUR MARRIAGE, OUR VOWS OUR LOVE. TELL ME, WILL, TELL ME. WHY WHY WHY?"

"Sonny please, you are getting excited...please stop."

"Don't tell me to stop getting excited! I just want to know why you cheated on me Will."

"Sonny please wait; let me explain."

"What I don't understand is why would Paul do this to me. I know I told him I was over him, but did he do this to punish me? Sleep with my husband?"

"Sonny he didn't know we were married."

"What!?"

"Okay, let me start from the beginning." So Will told him how he got the job and how he had to keep his personal life a secret. "So I had to take off my ring."

Sonny said "I can't believe you allowed that."

"I had to. It was the job. So I interviewed Paul several times and asked lots of questions. I had this feeling he was hiding something from me, and I had to find out what it was. Yes he was flirting with me and when I asked him if he was gay, he kssed me. I immediately backed away and he still kissed me again and asked if this is what I wanted."

"What happened next?" Will hesitated. "Tell me that is when you slept with him, right Will."

"Yes. I had some kind of feeling for him."

"Was I not good enough for you?"

"Sonny no that is not true! I just dont know what to say...I am sorry I love you."

"Really Will? You love me? Did you think of our love when you were doing my ex? How could you say that. You should have thought about that before you cheated. I just do not understand how you can have feelings for someone." Sonny was crying. He had to go. He could not hear any more."

He got up and grabbed his coat. "I have to go."

"Sonny please wait lets talk more."

"NO Will I am done talking. You ruined our marriage and the sacredness of our commitment." He opens the door, and leaves Will standing there alone.

Will could not believe what was happening. Last thing he remembered, he was sitting on the couch. He woke up in the morning, and Sonny never came home. He waited all night tried to call him but it just went to voicemail. He knows he hurt him, but he has to try to talk again to him and see if he is fine.

So when the babysitter came he left and he went to the Club. T was there. "Hey is Sonny here?"

He shook his head.

"So T, you have not seen Sonny?"

"No that is not what I said. I said he wasn't here right now...yes I saw him. I guess he must have worked really late last night cause I found him sleeping in his office. You really got to get your husband to stop working so hard!"

"Yes," Will said. "Do you know where he went?"

T said "No he just said he had something to do. I am sure he will not be long. Why don't you just wait."

"No, I have to find him."

"Will is everything alright?" Will was gone before he could finish.

What Will does not know is that Sonny was back at the apartment packing a suitcase.

Will looked everywhere for Sonny but could not find him. He decided to go home and hope he would come home. He got home and let the babysitter go. He checked on Ari and when he came out, he saw a letter on the table with his name on it. He sat on the couch and began to read:

**Will,**

**I love you and Ari so much. You were my world, my life. I would have done anything for you. But you threw it all away, our love, our marriage. I am hurting really bad. My heart is broken. Right now I cannot come home, I cannot be with you. I think we need some time away from each other. We need to think and you can think about your feelings and what you want. This is the best thing right now. I am not doing this to punish you . This is the hardest thing but I honestly feel this is what we need. I hope you can understand.**

**Sonny**

Will just sat on the couch crying reading the letter over and overs. He knows sonny is right. But what is he going to do? How is going to tell this to Ari? What if he lost him forever? How could he have been so stupid. He really needed someone to talk to. So he called his grandma. A few minutes later Marlena was at the door.

She can tell Will was crying. "What had happened?"

He went to her and hugged her. "I cheated on Sonny."

"Wow that was not what I expected to hear." She sat him down and asked him to tell her the whole story. So he did.

He said "I know you are disappointed in me. I know I screwed up. I guess I am like my mother. That is what you are going to say right?"

Marlena was shocked. "Yes I am surprised but I can understand why."

He told her about the letter from Sonny. He asked what he should do. She told him to give Sonny time. "You hurt him Will."

"I know but how much time do I give him? What am I suppose to do? I know I made a mistake and messed up. What if Sonny nevers forgives me or takes me back?"

"Will you need to give him space and let him figure thinks out. You need to talk to him."

"I tried but he was so mad and he is not answering my calls."

"In time Will in time. Just don't give up on him." She gets up gives him a hug and tells him she loves him. She says "If you ever need to talk to me again, you know how to call."

"Thanks Grandma. I love you too." She leaves. Will is going to give Sonny time, but he knows one thing for sure. He is not giving up, he is going to get Sonny back, he will do what ever it takes to win him back.

While Will is giving Sonny time, Paul is trying his hardest to get Sonny back. But right now it is not going his way.

Paul has been talking to Sonny trying to let get him back. He has been trying to tell him that he loves him and that they can have the life they have always wanted. Sonny is still mad at Paul even though it is not his fault, he still cannot get past what he did.

Paul tells him this is their second chance in life. This must be fate. For Sonny, it is not that simple. Paul wants to know why.

"Paul, I do not love you. I love Will still."

Paul says "How can you still love him after he cheated on you?"

Sonny gets mad "You just dont get it. We are married and he means something to me. You know I really cannot do this right now. You need to leave. I need time alone. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please leave me alone."

Paul could tell Sonny was mad so he decided to leave and give Sonny some time but he was not giving up.

Back at Will's place it has been a month now since all this went down with Sonny. He hopes he has giving Sonny enough time. He wants to talk to him; he wants to fix things. He just hopes Sonny is ready to talk. He went in the drawer to get his keys when he spots the envelope with the pictures in it. He still cannot believe it. Who would do this?

In the meantime T texted Will and told him Paul has been hanging around Sonny alot. All of sudden it hit him. He cannot believe he did not see this before. It is Paul - he did this. He wants Sonny, so he sent those pictures. He grabs the pictures, his coat and keys and heads on over to Paul's hotel room to confront him.

He gets there and knocks on his door. Paul answers and is surprised to see Will.

"Will why are you here?"

"You did this!"

Paul plays dumb. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"The hell you dont you jerk! You want Sonny and you are trying to get him back."

For the first time, Paul tells the truth. "Yes I do I still love him. I never stopped."

"So you sent the pictures, didn't you? You ruined my marriage."

Paul replied, "Listen here, don't come here and blame me...you ruined your own marriage. You are the one who cheated."

Will was shocked. "You came on to me - flirted with me."

"I did nothing wrong. I am a gay guy who was flirting with gay guy. I did not know you were married. You are the one who took off your ring and never mentioned you were married. You liked me flirting with you; you were flattered. I asked you if you did not want this to happen. You wanted it and enjoyed. So, yes I had someone send those pictures. Sonny told me he married the right person, and I just had to let him know what kind of person you are. I am the right person for him."

Will said "What did you think he was just going to come back to you?"

Paul stated "What we had was great, it was special. We were in love, we could have had it all and we still can."

"Maybe what you had was great, but you let it go, that was in the past. You are Sonny's past. He does not want you. See Sonny moved on from that. He moved on with me, he loves me, he married me. We have the kind of love that everyone dreams of. We have a special bond, a connection. A love so strong that is something you just don't get over. It is not like a light bulb that you can just turn off. We have been through so much together and our love got us through it all. Yes I made a mistake, and I regret it so much. But I love Sonny. He is an amazing person. I am not giving up on him. I am going to fight to get him back . So you can try to get him back, but I will do whatever it takes to win him back too. Bye Paul."

So Will is back home. He needs to talk to Sonny; he needs to get him back. He was going to call him but he is afraid he will just let it go to voice mail. He can go see him at the club but again he is afraid he will just say he is busy. What can he do? He wishes he can get him come to see Ari but he does not want him to think something is wrong. Then it hits him that Ari is his answer. He would have to talk to him if Ari is with him.

He gets Ari and heads on out to the club. When he gets there, he sees Sonny sitting at one of the tables. He is holding Ari and walks over to him. He says Hi.

Sonny looks up. "Will why are you here? What is wrong...why do you have Ari? Is she alright?"

"Yes Sonny she is fine. I just thought..." he stops and then says "she wanted to see you."

Sonny looks at Will. "What is it you really want?"

"Okay I thought maybe we can talk."

Sonny could not believe it. "I am busy Will, I do not have time for this and your lies."

Will replies "Sonny I am not lying."

Sonny says "Really you did not bring Ari here to see me? You brought her to get me to talk to you. Now you are using your daughter."

"Maybe...I am sorry. What did you want me to do, I had no other option! I did not know how else to get you to talk to me. If I called you, you would not answer, and I figured if I just showed up, you would say you were too busy. Beside Ari does miss you, and I know you miss her. Come on Sonny I just want to talk just a few minutes, please.?"

Sonny looked at Will. "Alright fine Will."

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Yes," Sonny says and they head out to the park.

Sonny has to admit he is really happy to see Ari; he really did miss her. He says, "Alright, Will let's talk. What do you want to say?"

Will says "Sonny I am sorry...really sorry. I made a terrible mistake. I know I hurt you, I do not have an excuse why I did what I did. I really can't explain myself. Something just got over me having a handsome pro baseball player like me. I guess I was flattered. I don't know why I wanted it to happen. But I regret it Sonny, I will regret this for the rest of my life. I was just hoping that you can give me another chance, give us another chance. Try to make our marriage work again. I know what I did was wrong but we have made mistakes both of us."

Sonny says, "What? Are you are saying this is my fault that you cheated on me."

"NO Sonny that is not what I am saying. I know I am mostly to blame for all this. I should have been more aware of things. I just want to try to make this work again. I know it will take some time for you to trust me again. I will do what ever it takes Sonny to get this right. Sonny I never stopped loving you. I know Sonny you still love me. I want another chance."

Sonny is listening to everything he is saying. He wants to try but he still can not forget what he did. He has to think. Sonny sees what time it is. "Wow I have to get back. I have been gone long." Sonny gets up and Will grabs his arm. Sonny turns around and looks at Will.

"Can you at least think about it? Can you think about what I said?"

Sonny replies "Yes Will I will think about what you said."

"Thanks Sonny that is all I ask. Thanks for talking to me." As Sonny is leaving Will calls his name again and Sonny turns. "I LOVE YOU SONNY"

Sonny looks at him and is abut to say "I L..." but he catches himself and says, "I have to go, Will, bye."

Will looks at Ari and says "he loves me. Sonny still loves me I know it!"

* * *

><p>It has been a couple days since Sonny and Will talked. Sonny has been thinking alot about what Will said. He really does not know what to do. He really needs some good advice and someone to talk to, but his parents are not the right people to talk to right now. He knows exactly who he needs to talk to and he calls that person. Ten minutes later Marlena shows up at the Club.<p>

She says "Hello. You wanted to see me?"

Sonny says "Yes, I wanted to know if we can talk. I need some advice."

"Sure," she says and they go sit sown.

"Well, Will and I talked a couple days ago."

Marlena looked at him. "Good. So what did you talk about?"

Sonny replied "Well, he wants me to give him another chance - our marriage another chance."

Marlena just looked at him.

Sonny said "I want to. I am just not over what he did. What if I can never forgive him? I want to forgive him. What should I do? What do you think?"

Marlena says "I cannot tell you what you should do, but let me ask you this...do you still love Will?"

"Yes, very much," Sonny replied. "But sometimes love is not enough."

"I know that is true. But the kind of love you and Will have is a once in lifetime love. Do you want to give that all up for just one mistake?"

Sonny looked shocked. Marlena said "Now don't get me wrong. I am not saying what he did was right, I am just saying that Will did not have sex with Paul because he loved him or he was intentionally going to have an affair. It just happened; it was a weak moment and sometimes when you make a terrible mistake you learn from it and you realize what is important. You have do what your heart is telling you what your heart feels. I know you Sonny, I know you will forgive him and someday you will get past this."

Sonny said thanks to her and she said anytime. She get up and says to him, "Good luck. Bye sonny."

Sonny thought alot about what she said. It made sense but he still was not sure. He really needed to give Will an answer; he needed to let him know. So he texted him and told him to meet him at the club.

* * *

><p>Will got there so fast. He was so happy to hear from Sonny. They sat down. "I have been thinking alot and you hurt me really bad, Will, you broke my heart."<p>

"I know," Will said.

"I do not know if I can get past this."

Will knew where this was going. He puts his head down.

Sonny said "Will, I have to do what my heart tells me. So, Will look at me." Will looks up. "I am willing to try to make this marrige work to rebuild our relationship."

"Really? You want to give us another chance?"

"Yes I do."

Will is so happy. "OMG Sonny I love you!"

Sonny said, "Will, I still have not forgiven you or gotten past what you did."

"Okay I know it will take time. So where do we go from here?"

"Well if we are going try to make this marriage work then I will have to move back in." Will was relieved. "I am only moving back in nothing else. Will, you understand it will take time."

Will knew what he meant. "Sure I understand."

"I cannot promise anything but I am willing to give this another chance. Alright then, I have to finish up here but I will see you at home later."

"Fine. Bye Sonny," he walked out happy as a clam.

So each and every day, Will and Sonny will work on rebuilding their relationship trying to get back what they lost.

It has been over a month now since they have been back together and things are going well. They are communicating more, talking and have been really happy. They are really trying to make this work. Life is good so far. The only thing Will hopes for is that Sonny can forgive him. He know it may still take some time, but he thought by now they would be sharing a bed together. Will misses Sonny, he misses his touch. He knows someday it will happen when he can feel Sonny next to him, the man that he loves sleeping next to him. Will this be the day Will has been waiting for?

So Sonny is at home and Will just gets home from work. He wanted to finish his assignment. He is no longer working for Sonix. After Will and Sonny got back together Will told Sonny he would a quit Sonix since he felt that was the cause of his problems. He was writing assignments and hurting the people he loved while doing it. So he asked Victor if they would take him back at True Vista and Victor was delighted.

"So," Sonny said to him, "it was a long day."

"I wanted to get this assignment done, so I just stayed and finished it."

Sonny said "Well, I figured after a long day you would like a glass of wine so I poured you one." Will sits down next to Sonny and takes a sip. Sonny looks at Will. "I FORGIVE YOU. I REALLY FORGIVE YOU."

"Really?"

"Yes I have goten past all of it...I finally got past it all. I just want to put it all behind us."

Will said "OMG Sonny, I waited forever to hear you say that. I LOVE you so much."

They kiss. "I love you too Will, I always have loved you, I never stopped."

Will and Sonny kissed and kissed; they could not stop. Sonny starts to unbutton Will's shirt and Will stops him. "What is wrong?"

Will says "I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"Yes I do Will. I want to make love with you."

Will said "Then I think we should finish this in the bedroom." Sonny gets up and grabs Will's hand.

A few hours later, Will and Sonny are laying in bed cuddling.

Will said "I missed that so much. It is so good to have you back in bed with me."

Sonny said "yes it is. It has been a long time."

They both share some kisses. They kiss a few more times and Sonny sits up. "I have something I want to tell you."

Will says "Alright what is it?"

Sonny said "I don't think we will ever get back what we had."

Will is shocked to hear. "WHAT?"

Sonny says "Will let me explain." He grabs his hand. "What I am trying to say is that I want to put everything these past few months behind us. I want to start fresh. I want to start over. Everything Will. See I think this all started with Nick's death when we both thought the other person killed him. And then there was your LA trip and everything. So what do you think?"

"That sounds great."

"See Will, you know tomorrow we will be married one year."

"I know," Will says.

"So that could be our fresh start; a new beginning for us. We can make our anniversary our new beginning and put everything that happened behind us and start fresh."

Will could not be happier. He loves that idea.

"To Sonny and Will."

Will replied "To us...a new beginning." They seal with a kiss. "Happy Anniversary my love."

"Happy Anniversary Will. I love you so much."

Will said "I love you so much too."

They kissed and then they made love the rest of the night. But this lovingmaking was different; it was a new beginning for them. Sonny and Will knew their life was going to be good and that their marriage was going to last and they would be happy forever.

The End.


End file.
